Emmet
Emmet Brickowski is the main protagonist of The LEGO Movie. In the movie, he is mistaken as a Master Builder and sets out on a mission to save the world. He is voiced by Chris Pratt. With the help of his friends, Emmet must stop Lord Business. He is able to accomplish his mission on ending the Kragle Incident, and even goes as far as to with the help of his freinds into Salvaging and reconstructing Cloud Cuckoo Land, for a Dishearted Unikitty, He soon finds himself for a war of survival against a Clay Invasion 2 months after the Kragle Incident, when Clay Invades the Lego Universe destroying everything, and he must do what ever he can to prevent any further damage. ''History 'Early Years' Emmet has been working most of his life on the construction site as an instruction worker in the city of Bricksburg. He longs to be popular, but his co-workers hardly notice he's there. He lives life by the book--literally--and builds things only from the instructions. Because of this, however, he is mostly boring and uncreative, except for at some moment of inspiration, like his inventing the "double decker couch". He is not a fan of adventure or danger either (similar to Bilbo Baggins), both of which give him reason for "freaking out". 'The Kragle Incident' One day, however, he stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance while going after Wyldstyle, which makes the Master Builders mistake him as being "The Special", which means he must stop Lord Business from gluing the world together with the Kragle. From that point on, he is caught in a desperate struggle between the powers of order and imagination by Lord Business and the Master Builders, respectively--as well as his self-acceptance in being special in his own ways. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). 'Lego Clay War' 'Post Lego Clay War' Personality He is a friendly and optimistic character, and a citizen just trying to do his job. He is also easily frightened and confused. Emmett desperately wants to have friends. When he finds out how little people really think of him, he's crushed. Emmett initially comes across as a bit dense, but it later turns out he's just not used to thinking creatively. As luck would have it, Emmett's mediocre imagination is ultimately what allows the free-thinking of the master builders to co-operate with each other in a crisis. 'Relationships' Trivia *''After the battle, it is revealed by The LEGO Movie: The Essential Guide that Emmet now spends time with his newfound friends, along with Gail, Wally, Frank, Sherry, Surfer Dave, and all of his Bricksburg friends. This may mean that his Bricksburg friends had finally started to notice he is around... *''Emmet was known to have played a big role in Lego 2 Reunificiation, as it was stated that he was mostly responsible for the reconstruction of most destroyed sections in the Lego Universe after the Kragle Incident including Cloud Cuckoo Land...'' Category:Males Category:Characters of The LEGO Movie Category:Characters of LEGO 2 Reunification Category:Lego Beings Category:Creations by Dan Hageman Category:Creations by Kevin Hageman Category:Creations by Phil Lord Category:Creations by Christopher Miller Category:Creations of 2014 Category:Lego Humans Category:Master Builders